Moving Back
by wereleopard
Summary: Cordy had a vision and it tells her that they have to move back to Sunnydale to help Buffy and the Scoobies fight the first.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Moving Back 1?

Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG

Pairing: C/A

Crossover Angel/Buffy  
Email: Romance

Summary: Cordy had a vision and it tells her that they have to move back to Sunnydale to help Buffy and the Scoobies fight the first.

Spoilers: All of Buffy and Angel

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angel verse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor and the song doesn't belong to me either.  
Distribution: Let me know

Feedback: Yes please!

N/B Cordy is part demon, no one knows what she can do but the visions are still painful. Connor never dropped Angel in the sea and his loves Cordy like a mother, that is all. Fred and Gunn have split up and Lorne has left. If I think of anything else I will let you know.

I know it's short but I just had to end it at that point.

Chapter 1

Cordy lay on her bed pushing back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, another vision and hit her and even though she was no longer dying from them it didn't stop the pain coursing through her body. A small smile graced her lips, her face pale and her hazel eyes shone as she thought of her family they still watched her constantly making sure she was ok, especially Angel and she did understand why, they didn't want to lose her. Angel had gotten so bad that he had wanted her to move into the hotel, she had refused, she couldn't leave Dennis but deep down Cordy wished that she could because the vision pain was so bad and she was sometimes terrified of what could happen and of being alone. Cordy loved Dennis but he was limited in what he could do.

The ex-watcher entered her mind he had managed to find a spell to bring Dennis to the hotel so she had no excuse anymore and so that is what they did and now she had her own room and Fred was downstairs while the others went out to fight whatever today's big bad was, Cordy accepted this because it made everyone worry less which meant they could concentrate on keeping themselves alive.

Slowly Cordy moved as she started to feel the pain recede, it seemed as if the heroes had won their battle this day, she laughed softly to herself realising that she had been watching way too many movies. As she started to stand up her head flew back as if someone had punched her, Cordy screamed as she collapsed to the ground this vision was unlike anything she had ever had before.

Angel walked into the hotel, his coat swinging behind him, following were Connor, Gunn and Wesley it hadn't been much of a battle but that didn't matter they saved the person they were meant to with as little damage to themselves as possible just as the door swung close behind Wes a familiar scream echoed through the corridors of the hotel. Angel ran up the stairs as fast as he could followed by the others.

Angel slammed Cordy's bedroom door open and he saw Fred cradling his seer's head in her lap, tears falling from the petite Texan's eyes. The vampire stalked over and gently picked Cordy up and lay her back on the bed, he brushed the shoulder length hair away from her face and just then her eyes opened and he stared into those beautiful hazel orbs that he dreamt about, that haunted his every hour.

"Cordy?" He whispered afraid to talk too loudly.

Cordy stared at her handsome best friend; the pain of the vision had already started to fade.

"We have to leave." She said softly.

Angel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We have to move back to Sunnydale." Cordy told him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Moving Back 2?

Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG

Pairing: C/A

Crossover Angel/Buffy  
Email: Romance

Summary: Cordy had a vision and it tells her that they have to move back to Sunnydale to help Buffy and the Scoobies fight the first.

Spoilers: All of Buffy and Angel

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angel verse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor and the song doesn't belong to me either.  
Distribution: Let me know

Feedback: Yes please!

N/B Cordy is part demon, no one knows what she can do but the visions are still painful. Connor never dropped Angel in the sea and his loves Cordy like a mother, that is all. Fred and Gunn have split up and Lorne has left. If I think of anything else I will let you know.

I know it's short but I just had to end it at that point.

Chapter 2

"You're kidding?" Angel muttered his voice full of disbelief his eyes wide and full of fear, the memories of the past flooding his every pore and he just stared at the woman in front of him, he couldn't go back, he wouldn't. The vampire no longer wanted that solitary life anymore he had his family.

Cordy just glared at him, he knew that this was one thing she wouldn't joke about, and it was Sunnyhell. If she had the choice in the matter she wouldn't go back but she was his seer, he was her champion and she loved him so where he went she was sure to follow. Cordy mentally shuddered Queen C being a follower, it was true, the end of the world was coming. "Buffy and the others are going to need help fighting the first and with this much evil mojo, the things that good bump in the night are going to flood the hellmouth." There help was going to be needed whether they wanted to be there or not.

"Ok so I have to move back to Sunnydale." Angel emphasised the word I he was afraid that she wouldn't understand that he didn't want to do this alone, that he couldn't. His life had been so full here in LA, he couldn't look at Cordy if he did he was afraid with that one look he would give away everything he felt towards her and there would be nothing stopping him pulling her into his arms and begging her to go with him, to not leave him to fight this long hard battle alone, Angel knew that he didn't have the strength to do it without her.

Cordy reached over and took hold of his hand. "WE are moving back, you not going without me bucko." She told him with a smile, she saw how lost he was, how she noticed that glimpse of fear when it briefly covered his face before he turned away from her. There was no way in hell that she was going to let him do this alone, Angel had no choice in the matter she was going with him end of story.

Connor watched them, he did that often it was obvious that they cared for each other and he never understood why they didn't do anything about it. The young man walked over to them and stood by his dad, they had come so far and it was all because of the woman at his side, the woman he considered to be his mother. A small appeared on his face he remembered asking her if he could call her that, first the horror of a 16 year old boy saying that to her and then the memories of the little boy she had help raise while they had him. Connor remembered her reaching over and stroking his check and telling him that she would be honoured if he called her mum, so he did. They were his parents.

"You're not leaving me behind." Connor told them.

"We never planned to kiddo, you have to much to learn." Cordy said with a smile.

Fred stood for a moment longer as the scene played out in front of her, the decision had already been made, and it had been made the day that she was rescued from Pylea. Cordy had become her sister someone she could go to for advice and Angel, well she would always have a soft spot for him, but she felt safe with him and Fred felt as if she could do anything.

"I'm going to." Fred said softly as she placed an arm around Connor's shoulder.

"I'm with you." An English educated voice said.

Angel turned and smiled at Wes, he was glad that they managed to work things out, they had managed to move on it had taken a lot of hard work but they did it together and their friendship had changed, grown and strengthened because of it.

Then they all turned to look at Gunn the last member of Angel Investigations.

"You don't have to come Gunn. You have responsibilities here and we understand that just remember you will always have a place with us in Sunnydale." Angel wanted the tough street kid to know that even if he didn't come with them they would understand but he would still be family.

Gunn looked at the people in front of him, people he considered to be family and then he thought about his crew. They now had a new leader but everytime he did something they didn't like they came to him he was their security blanket and in a way the crew were the same for him, his battle had changed. He knew that he had to fight beside the people of Angel Investigations; they were the ones that needed him, the ones whom he needed.

"So when do we get this show on the road." Gunn asked as he walked over and joined the rest of them a smile on his face.

Gunn was glad that Gunn had decided to go with them and it meant his family was still intact.

"We have a lot of things to do let's get started." Cordy ordered.

It had been a month and the time had just flown by. They had talked to David Nabitt and he had Angel's mansion re-vamped, so that the downstairs was now Angel Investigations and the upstairs was actually liveable and they had managed to give Connor a surname and a fake birth certificate he was now Connor Chase.

When he had decided on that surname Cordy had cried that he picked hers and it was decided that he had to go to school Wes and Angel were good teachers but Connor still needed to interact with other people.

Angel paced up and down in front of the phone he still hadn't told Buffy that they were coming and Cordy and threatened him. He'd rather face and angry Buffy, than an angry Cordy at least with Buffy it would be over quickly. The handsome man reached over and picked up the phone and dialled a number, a number he had used in a long time.

Buffy stood frozen staring at the phone she had gripped in her hand; the world had turned on its axis. Willow walked in and worry covered her face as soon as she saw her best friend.

"Buffy what's happened?" The red headed witch asked.

Buffy turned and finally focused onto Willow.

"Angel and his family are moving back to Sunnydale." Buffy said slowly and then as if coming out of a dream everything seemed to clear up. "When did Angel get a family?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**MOVING BACK**

CHAPTER 3

Angel Investigations finally stood outside of their new home or an old one in Angel's case. They walked into the old mansion, and instantly their breath was taken away. David Nabitt had done an amazing job and there was no way they could thank him enough. He had put them on his books to do private work for his company, in that way they would be paying off what David had done for them. He also wanted to come and visit the hellmouth, they knew he wanted to be a hero and fight the good fight.

"So, home sweet home." Cordy said. "Right let's go and find our rooms so we can stick the rest of our junk in them." She said with a laugh.

Angel watched her as she ran up the stairs, her laughter still caressing him as she vanished from his sight, her smell covering him like a blanket keeping him warm. He could no longer imagine what it was like without her as his best friend and his heart no longer knew what it felt like not to love her, she was the one that brought and kept their family together.

"How old is she again?" Gunn asked grinning and before he could get an answer Fred was off running up the stairs.

The four men left standing in the entrance shook their heads and slowly followed. On one of the corridor's upstairs Cordy had picked a room that was in between Angel and Connor and on the other side Fred was in between Gunn and Wesley. Angel was pleased it meant that they could keep an eye on Fred and Cordy and keep them as safe as they could inside the mansion.

Buffy was slowly walking through the cemetery with Xander and Willow at her side and a couple of the potential slayers with them.

"So are you going to go and see Angel?" Willow asked softly.

The blonde slayer turned to her best friend. "I don't think so, they need to unpack and all that kind of stuff." She mumbled knowing even as she said the words no one was going to believe her, hell she didn't even believe it.

"Yeah good idea Buff." Xander said but his eyes went to Willow, they both knew how hard this was for her. All she knew was that Angel was back with his family. The vampire with a soul, her ex-first love had moved on and even though Buffy had done the same it was still hard, especially having to learn about it all in one go.

The two young slayerettes listened to the conversation. "So you have been friends with two vampires."

Buffy stopped and turned to them. "Yes Angel has just moved back to town so you will see him around a lot try not to stake him, he is one of the good guys, has been for a while."

"Angel?" One of the young girls muttered letting the name run around in her head and suddenly her eyes opened wide. "You don't mean Angelus do you?" Her voice was full of fear.

"He was once called that but he is one of the god guys." Buffy told them.

"Ok." The girls muttered their voice betraying the nervousness they felt.

Angel lay on his bed his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling amazed that he was back here again, he'd thought once he left he would never move back. He should have learnt by now never to say never, because the unexpected could always happen especially to him. A knock at his bedroom door woke him out of his reverie.

"Come in." He knew who it was he could smell her scent.

Cordy poked her head around the door and grinned at him. "I just wanted to see if you know, you were ok because of..." She waved her hand around his room.

"Well." He grinned. "At the moment I seem to be doing ok. What's wrong?" He knew there was something bothering her.

"It's Connor's first day tomorrow and well I just wish you could be there to see it." Her face fell down, Angel had already missed out on so much in his son's life and this was just another one to add to the list.

Angel moved over and patted the space in the bed next to him. "Come here Cordy."  
He waited until she was on the bed and without thinking he pulled her into his arms, she stiffened for a moment and then relaxed, she placed one arm across his waist and she used his shoulder as a pillow to rest her head. "As much as I would love to be there I can't but at least his mum can and when she gets home she can wake me up and tell me every little single detail."

Cordy laughed and slowly her eyes began to feel heavy and her body relaxed, Angel ran his hand up and down her arm gently, it wasn't long before Angel could hear her steady breathing and he knew that she had fallen asleep. He tightened his grip on her and closed his eyes and the steady beat of her heart lulled him off to sleep as if he were being sung a lullaby.

"I don't want to go to school. Why do I have to?" Connor whined.

Everyone from AI was up, they all wanted to see Connor off to school but Cordy was the only one going with him because she had to go and see the principal.

"Because you need to lead something of a, well, normalish life. Just remember don't do everything; you can try to fit in. You may enjoy it." Cordy said with a smile.

Connor just glared at her.

"You are going whether you want to or not." Angel told him his voice firm.

"Let's go Connor." Cordy said as she walked out.

Gunn, Wes, Fred and Angel all gave Connor a hug as he slouched out of the mansion his feet scuffing as he went and his rucksack dragging along on the floor.

Cordy and Connor walked into the High School and she stared at the new building her eyes trying to take in everything but still remembering how it used to be, she could still see herself walking through the corridors with the cordettes on her heels trying to be her and look where she was now and she had never been more happier.

Buffy was sitting at her desk when Cordelia Chase came into view, she frowned and watched as the ex-may queen and a teenager walked through the hallways, she watched them hug and Cordy watch as he went into a class, the same class that Dawn was in and she watched as the elegant brunette went towards the Principals office and just like when they were in High School everyone parted to give her room to walk.

Connor glanced nervously around the classroom as he walked in.

"Everyone we have a new student who has just moved from Los Angeles, his name is Connor Chase please make him feel welcome." The teacher said and pointed to a chair that he could go and sit at.

A young girl with long brunette hair leant towards him smiling. "Hi I'm Dawn Summers." 

"Dawn Summers, oh you must be Buffy's little sister." He said looking at her closely.

Dawn's eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. "How do you know about my sister?" She asked.

"My dad, mum and uncle told me about her they all knew each other when they lived here." Connor said casually.

Her face was now full of confusion. "I don't understand. Who are your parents?"

But before Connor could answer the teacher had called for their attention and for the rest of the class Dawn kept turning and staring at the young man sitting next to her.

The day had passed quickly for Angel Investigations as they started to get the business up and running again. If they could manage it Cordy and Connor were the only ones not going out of town because Connor had school and Cordy was down as his adopted mother and was the only parent that could actually go out in the daylight.

"Magic Box?" Wes asked.

"But we haven't had any food yet?" Fred and Connor whined together, the two of them ate so much it was amazing they were still as thin as they were.

"Ok you and Connor grab some food and bring it to the Magic Box. Angel told them.

Fred and Connor high-fived each other and ran out of the door laughing. The rest of them just shook their heads in amusement.

Dawn looked around anxiously when she arrived home from school Buffy wasn't there and now they were at the Magic Box and her sister still hadn't turned up. Just as the younger Summers daughter opened her mouth Buffy walked in.

Dawn jumped up. "We had a..."

"Guess who..." Buffy said at the same time and they turned to each other.

Just then the door opened and in walked Angel, Cordy, Wes and a man they had never seen before.

Spike, Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya, Buffy, Dawn and the slayerettes stared at them, knowing that they were here but seeing them was still confusing.

"We had new student today he said his mum, dad and uncle know you." Dawn said before anyone else could speak.

"I wonder who the parents are." Xander asked.

The door flew open again and in ran Fred with 2 large bags in her hand laughing and followed by a teenager he ran straight to Angel and Cordy.

"Mum, Dad, Aunt Fred wouldn't let me have some fries on the way home." Connor whined but still with a smile on his face, letting them know that him and Fred had been having fun.

"Well that answers that question." Dawn answered.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Moving Back 4?

Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG

Pairing: C/A

Crossover Angel/Buffy  
Email: Romance

Summary: Cordy had a vision and it tells her that they have to move back to Sunnydale to help Buffy and the Scoobies fight the first.

Spoilers: All of Buffy and Angel

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angel verse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor and the song doesn't belong to me either.  
Distribution: Let me know

Feedback: Yes please!

N/B Cordy is part demon, no one knows what she can do but the visions are still painful. Connor never dropped Angel in the sea and his loves Cordy like a mother, that is all. Fred and Gunn have split up and Lorne has left. If I think of anything else I will let you know.

Chapter 4

Dawn stood open mouthed, when Connor had said that his parents knew her sister this was the last thing that she had expected. This was Angel and Cordelia two people who barely talked in Sunnydale, yet here they were with a son, a son together. Her mind was still trying to grasp it, trying to put the statement together Angel + Cordelia Connor, their son.

"You two," Buffy pointed to Angel and Cordy. "You are his parents." Her voice was full of disbelief. Tears began to fill her eyes all those years ago all she wanted was to have a normal life with Angel and she believed, he had made her believe that it wasn't possible and here he was with a son, a son with Cordelia Chase.

Spike watched the woman he loved, he saw the pain flash across her face like a neon sign and he felt sick, once again he was in second place to Angel. The blonde haired vampire turned and looked at the older vampire and he frowned there was something different, Angel no longer had eyes for Buffy, his eyes were on the young woman beside him, the cheerleader, the mother of his child.

That was something else that bothered Spike how did these two have a kid, the main problem was that Angel was vampire, the second problem was that this kid was like 16 years old and his smell was off he didn't smell like the brunette he smelt like.

"Darla." Spike said suddenly not realising he had said it out aloud until everyone turned to look at him.

"Spike what are you talking about?" Xander asked wanting to get back to the discussion of Cordy and Angel having a son.

"Yes Spike, Darla is his biological mother" Cordy said in a whisper how she wished that Connor was her son that Angel loved her and they had made the beautiful boy together.

Angel knew how much talking about Darla hurt Cordy so he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, while Connor wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her.

"Darla's dead." Willow stated and then paused for a moment. "I mean dead for a vampire, kind of dead. She is right?"

"Yes Willow she is dead, again. A law firm brought her back as a human but Drusilla changed her back again." Wes answered for his two friends.

"I slept with her I uhh." Angel stuttered.

"Angel went all psycho and Darla obsessed, he did the horizontal tango with the blonde bimbo and wham 9 months later she appeared with what looked like a very large bun in the oven. We found out the child had a soul and was normal, well as normal as he could be with having two vampires as parents. And Darla did one thing right, she staked herself so Connor could live." Cordy explained as briefly as she could. It hurt her to have to go over what had happened but it also hurt Angel knowing what he had put them all through, what he had put her through.

Giles rubbed his forehead. "Ok that doesn't explain how to vampires could have a child in the first place."

"Prophecy." The AI gang muttered together.

"Ok mystical pregnancy, the other thing is well look at him he is 16 years old." Giles pointed to Connor.

"Holtz." Fred said.

Spike's head whipped around to the petite brunette. "Uhh chit did I hear you correctly, you did say Holtz didn't you."

"You heard correct Spike, there was a time traveling demon he helped Holtz, something's happened and he managed to get hold of my son and he brought him up in a hell dimension but the main thing is we have dealt with all that happened and we are a family." Angel said wanting Wes and Connor to know that everything was fine with them that they were a team, a family and they stuck together.

"But why is Cordy his mother?" Buffy asked she couldn't understand it.

"Because she helped raise him, because she is the closest thing to a mother he will ever have, because she is the best mother he could ever wish for and most of all because she loves him like a mother would." Angel whispered, he had never told Cordy any of this and the one thing he wanted to tell her desperately he couldn't, he was afraid to, Angel had never been more afraid of anything in his long life. He had almost lost her a couple of times and it was all he could do not to walk into the sunshine to be with her.

"But the two of you?" Buffy stuttered she could see how close they were but she still wasn't sure what their relationship was.

"We're best friends." Cordy said with a look of confusion.

Xander started laughing as he pointed to the two of them. "You two are best friends, the two of you.

Angel growled deep within his chest. "Yes the two of us, is there a problem with that." The vampire took a menacingly step towards the young man.

Xander's laughter died quickly when Angel took a step towards him. "I uuhhhh was umm surprised." He stuttered.

Cordy reached out and touched Angel's arm gently, Angel turned and growled at her without thinking, she slapped his arm.

"Don't go all 'grrr' on me; they don't know what we've been through together, so our friendship would look odd." She explained to him softly, knowing that when outsiders looked at the two of them, they couldn't understand the relationship.

Angel's face softened as he smiled at her but the smile vanished and he was back by her side as the first scream left her mouth and she reached for her head as the vision invaded her mind, taking her emotionally and mentally into a nightmare.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Moving Back 5/5

Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG

Pairing: C/A

Crossover Angel/Buffy  
Email: Romance

Summary: Cordy had a vision and it tells her that they have to move back to Sunnydale to help Buffy and the Scoobies fight the first.

Spoilers: All of Buffy and Angel

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angel verse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor and the song doesn't belong to me either.  
Distribution: Let me know

Feedback: Yes please!

N/B Cordy is part demon, no one knows what she can do but the visions are still painful. Connor never dropped Angel in the sea and his loves Cordy like a mother, that is all. Fred and Gunn have split up and Lorne has left. If I think of anything else I will let you know.

A great thank you to Hotstuff she has done an outstanding job especially with all the chapters of different stories I have sent, her head must be spinning

Chapter 5

Cordy thrashed around on the floor, Angel's arms holding her against him, trying to control the erratic movements. Ten minutes had passed and still the vision continued the vampire glanced up at Wes his face full of worry, the memories of when Cordy had visions 24/7 came flooding back to them.

"Cordy, what is it what have you seen?" Angel cried out hoping that his voice would wake her from her trance.

Buffy's face paled at the terrified screams that came from Cordy's mouth, the horror that was plastered across her face.

"What's going on?" Buffy whispered.

"She's having a vision." Fred mumbled holding Connor close to her side.

Angel could finally feel her body relax against his and he held her tightly against his body as he gently kissed her forehead. As her screams faded away, Cordy laid in Angels embrace breathing heavily as if she had run a marathon.

"It's coming." She whispered as the tears fell from her eyes at what she had witnessed, what she had felt.

"What's coming?" Wes asked as he moved to kneel down beside her.

"The first." Cordy said her eyes wide with fear.

"We already know that Cordy." Xander answered softly afraid to talk too loud.

The young brunette gripped Angel's shirt and bunched it in her fists, her eyes full of terror.

"It's coming soon; it's coming because you're here Angel. It will be here in a matter of days, it's going to be the end of the world as we know it." Cordy told him, her voice shaking. "Everything will be coming at us, there will be no escape."

Angel looked into Wes's face, they knew that whatever Cordy had seen scared her and with everything that she had already seen, it worried them.

"We'll beat it." Buffy said confidently. "Together we'll be able to beat this."

Cordy moved closer to Angel's body, her own shaking, the cold deep within her bones and the bottomless pit of dread that lay in her stomach.

"The world is going to be in darkness, monsters will control the world." Cordy muttered as her mind went back to the horror.

Angel held her more tightly wanting to take away the nightmare, wanting to protect her knowing that he couldn't, no one could. They might not survive this battle.

"What ever is coming we will stand together just like we always have." Angel said.

Wes, Fred, Gunn and Connor came and sat on the floor next to Angel and Cordy.

"We're a family, we stick together." Fred said with a smile.

Angel looked around at them and smiled. If he was going to die then at least he would be standing side by side with his family, he had only one regret and that was Cordy, that he had never told her how he felt, feels about her. Angel turned and looked at Buffy; she was standing alone looking very confused.

"Look you have all had a shock tonight; we'll head to the mansion and come back tomorrow when we can start making plans." Angel said his voice full of command.

Spike stood in the doorway watching the little soap opera happening right in front of him.

"The kid and the visions aren't the only things that have changed." Spike muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Giles sighed not really wanting to know.

"The chit, she's part demon. I can smell it." Spike grinned as Cordy glared at him.

Xander's mouth fell open in surprise. "You're a demon."

Cordy turned a little too quickly and grabbed her head as the room span.

"Well I had a choice to make and this was the decision I came to." Cordy muttered closing her eyes and waiting for everything to stop spinning.

Angel stood bent over and lifted Cordy into his arms.

"We'll talk to you all tomorrow night; we have a battle to get ready for." Angel said to the room, he then turned and walked out of the shop followed by the rest of his family.

Angel stood in the corner of Cordy's room watching her, memorising every part of her. If he was going to die, he wanted to close his eyes and have his last memory of his family, his son and the woman he loved.

"Angel what are you doing staring at me, you know I told you that it was creepy." Cordy said.

Angel's eyes met hers and he could see the laughter in them, a smile slid onto his face as they both started to laugh. Cordy held out her hand to her best friend and watched as he walked forwards and took hold of it and she pulled him onto the bed next to her.

"Are you ok?" The vampire asked.

"I'm afraid to be alone, every time I close my eyes I see the never-ending darkness, it's cold and I can't escape from it." She whispered scared that if she spoke any louder that it would bring the horror to them quicker.

Angel pulled her against him; Cordy's head lay on his shoulder with their arms around each other.

"I love you Cordy." He whispered against her hair.

Cordy lifted her head, her eyes shining with unshed tears but most of all they were full of love, love for him.

"I love you too Angel." She said smiling at him.

He lent towards her and pressed his lips gently against hers, she sighed against his mouth and opening her own needing more, needing more than he could give but this would be enough for now, enough to know that even if they died they loved each other. Their kiss deepened trying to get closer to each other, putting everything they could into it, every little emotion.

Cordy finally pulled away and stared into his deep brown eyes, with one quick kiss against his lips she pillowed her head back onto his shoulder and breathed deeply, she felt safe in his arms. Closing her eyes she let her mind shut down as she settled into a dreamless sleep.

Angel kissed the top of her head and closed his own eyes just happy to have her in his arms and know that she loved him.

Faith lifted her head above the bar and then lowered herself; she did it again and again. This life wasn't so bad not really, her other inmates had learnt that they couldn't get the better of her so everyone mostly left her alone now, She sighed to herself, well some people thought that they would still give it a go. She dropped from the bar and turned to the woman who was advancing on her with a knife.

"You don't want to do this." Faith warned her but the woman kept on advancing.

The brunette picked up some weights and hit her around the head with them, for a slayer these weighed nothing. A whistle blew and guards suddenly surrounded them, Faith dropped the weights and raised her hands in the air.

"I didn't start it." She told them.

"We know, we just didn't think anyone would be crazy enough to go after you." After they picked the other inmate from the ground, the guard turned to her. "Faith your lawyer is here."

Faith narrowed her eyes but still followed wondering who the hell would want to see her, the only visits she ever got were from Angel, but there was nothing that surprised her more than the person sitting there.

"Wesley." She whispered to herself, sitting down she picked up the phone that connected her to her visitor.

"Well I'm surprised to see you." Faith muttered and she was Wesley did not look the same, he had that haunted look that her and Angel had, something awful had happened to him.

"Something evil is coming to Sunnydale and we are going to need your help." Wes told her simply.

Faith knew that it had to be some thing extreme for him to get her help, which means that Angel needed her and she owed him a lot, she owed them all for what she had put them through.

"Stand back." She ordered and as soon as Wes had moved away from the glass she dived through it, the echoing of it smashing rung around the room and then without a second glance the two of them were off and running.

Wes and Faith arrived back in Sunnydale during the day, Angel was still upstairs asleep but Cordy couldn't she was wide-awake, her whole body throbbing with fear about what was too come.

Cordy walked into the kitchen and saw the two of them sitting there. Faith got to her feet and looked around nervously.

"I'm sorry about hitting you and Wes said that my help was needed, so I…" Her voice faded.

The seer walked over to Faith and pulled her into her arms and held her tightly. "I know what you went through, what you are trying to do. I saw it all I felt it all. Thank you for coming." With that Cordy pulled away and turned to the kettle to make a hot drink.

Faith turned to Wes confusion written all over her face.

"It's been a tough time." Wes answered cryptically.

"Yes it has and if we survive this we might even get to tell you about it." Cordy said as she turned around with a cup of coffee.

Angel sat in The Magic Box looking sceptical about the current plan.

"It's risky, if she can do it." Angel told them.

Kennedy smiled at her girlfriend Willow.

"Of course she can do it, she can do anything and I'll be there to help her." The young potential said.

Willow laughed nervously Angel had only said what she had been thinking.

"You might have to kill me." Willow said in a whisper to Kennedy who whipped her head around her eyes wide open in surprise. "I'm serious I have to know that you will do it."

Kennedy nodded in silent agreement knowing that it would kill her inside to actually kill the witch but also knowing that this wasn't taken lightly and it would have to be done.

Buffy turned around and stared at Faith, she had gone for the other slayer as soon as their eyes had met but Angel and his friends stood in her way protecting her, but the one thing that they said was right they did need her but after this was finished, if they won and if they both were alive they were going to have words, the blonde slayer breathed deeply and then turned and looked at everyone. "Are we ready?"

"Not really but there isn't much choice is there." Cordy muttered.

Angel turned to her and smiled softly. "You'll be great, we all will be great. I love you." He kissed her quickly.

"I love you to." She replied with a shy smile but her eyes shone brightly.

Buffy opened her mouth and then closed it, hopefully she would, they all would have time to digest this at a later date, and they had to deal with the first, well first.

Willow sat crossed legged on the floor; Kennedy sat the same way but across from her and in between them was a large axe. The small brunette gave her an encouraging smile that the redhead returned nervously.

The witch reached out and laid her hands across the weapon and started to chant. The wind blew around them appearing out of nowhere, it became stronger and stronger, a light shone from the witch and it lit up her hair, the power flowed around her pulling out her very essence, the evil coursing through her body, the colour seeping from her hair changing it from fire red to silvery white.

Willow screamed as the power was becoming too much for her she couldn't control it, it was controlling her.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed. "HELP ME."

Kennedy could see that this wasn't working and that Willow was being dragged back to evil. The young potential walked over to her and hit her as hard as she could, Willow fell back the wind suddenly dying. Kennedy went to her side and looked down, some of the red had come back to her hair but it was dotted with white streaks throughout.

"Willow." She said softly. "Are you ok?"

Willows eyes opened and she nodded. "You'd better get to the fight they are going to need you, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Kennedy nodded she reached out grabbed the axe, stood and ran out of the door. Willow closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths there was no way that they were going to win now. Cordy was right the darkness had arrived.

They were being swarmed by monsters, demons, vampires you name it and it was being thrown at them. They fought as hard as they could but they were losing and this really hit home when Kennedy came running in with the axe and shaking her head, the plan had not worked, all the potentials were still just that.

A black mist arose from the deeps of the cavern rising from the very centre of the earth itself, sucking life as it went past. A demon grabbed Cordy and threw her and as she was about to be engulfed by the blackness Angel had got to her first and pushed her away but there wasn't anytime to save himself as he disappeared from sight. Cordy screamed and ran for him but Faith got to her first and slung her over her shoulder.

"We're not going to win we have to get out of her." Faith screamed and watched as Buffy nodded, but before they left a figure walked out of the shadow.

"Angel." She whispered.

Spike walked forward and pulled Buffy back. "It's not Angel, I can't smell any soul it's gone."

With that Angelus smirked. "Oh it's good to be back and what a world it's going to be."

Buffy turned and ran up the stairs, she glanced back briefly and watched Angelus laugh as the demons swarmed around him.

"What happened?" Cordy called out as she saw Buffy and Spike emerge.

"The first, it took Angel's soul." Buffy muttered her eyes on the floor.

Giles walked over and placed an arm around Cordy.

"We have to go." He whispered his heart broke as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded.

They all climbed into the school bus and drove away from Sunnydale, from what had been a home for most of them at one time or another once they had reached the freeway the bus stopped and they all climbed out and watched as the flames licked the sky and the demon played in their playground. The darkness would spread from Sunnydale like wildfire and no one knew how to stop it.

The End


End file.
